No One
by DeanObsession
Summary: Jared Padalecki in a hotel, gets stuck on an elevator with a young girl. What he does? a lot of sexy things. Oneshot, Jared Padalecki/Teen girl, more sentimental than this puts it


I stepped inside the elevator, ready for a shower or maybe to fix my hair a little before I went back downstairs for the rest of the convention for the day. There was another day I was staying, there was more tomorrow, but they were having a quick show of videos and such before the day of activities ended. It was about 5:30 pm and I was anxious for more of the awesome times I'd been having, that were going to happen tomorrow. I pulled the thin black button up shirt a little tighter around my chest and navy blue tank top. All the buttons were undone and the hotel was warm, but the glass elevator still gave me the chills. I was afraid of heights, but this elevator was one of the most beautiful things I've ever stepped into.

The small area you walked into opened up into a triangular, floor to ceiling glass area. A rectangular silver bar to hold onto was attached on both of the two pieces of glass that met each other at a point. The rug was flat, worn form the many feet that have stepped upon it, but still clean and looking pristine. It was a long, murky blue strip middle that made an arrow as it widened into the glass area. The outer strips were a darker blue with small spots and shapes that accentuated the elegance.

The glass let you see up and down from the lobby all the way to the fifteenth floor, the sixteenth floor was closed off from view. There were balconies on both walls, one for each floor to a few very expensive rooms I assumed. In between them was a large glass window that looked out onto the Charles River and stretched from the third floor up. When you were high up, the lobby was cut off form sight halfway, diagonally, by a piece of the second floor, a restaurant. I had been going on the elevator frequently to pass time throughout the two days I had been here so far. The middle elevator was lined up with the glass window, so you could see almost every angle possible. While in the other ones, you didn't have as nice a view and some places were cut off from sight.

I was so focused on the lit interior of the hotel to notice the door to the elevator open. I heard someone speak and I turned.

"Oh, sorry." I heard a heavy male voice say as he put his hand against the sliding door to stop it and came inside. I almost chocked up at the sight of Jared Padalec standing in the, too small for his giant body, space behind me. He moved closer, to the glass. I stood there, pretending to be interested in the view as he came close to me. I could smell him, and he smelled good. Better than good, he smelled amazing.

I chose instead to put my attention on the lit floors of the hotel and even looked down at the lights that lined the outside rim of the elevator. I looked to each side, at the people chattering on the two elevators on either side of us. One was below us and the other was speeding down towards it, and then moved back up.

"Great view." He said. I thought he glanced at me, but I wasn't quite sure since I was avoiding looking at him directly.

"Yah it is." I said quietly, but gently. I didn't want to seem like a bitch just because I had no idea what to say to one of the hottest guys ever. In my opinion. He took out his Smartphone and proceeded to take a pic, but the gleaming lights from the inside of the elevator came back in the pic and he deleted it. My form fitting dark wash jeans were getting hot in the enclosed space, and I had thought I would be cold a moment ago. I didn't know what I was feeling, but I knew it had something to do with him.

All of a sudden, the upward motion I had been feeling ceased and I heard a sharp creak. I looked behind me to the two silver walls that held buttons on each side as you walked in and noticed that no buttons were lit except for the fifteenth floor, which I guess both of us were heading to. I looked around and noticed we had stopped between doors. I even noticed that the small bar above the doorway of the elevator was blank, no flashing red numbers on it.

I sighed and wondered if anyone who worked here had noticed the change in movement or the sound that came from the sudden stop. I pulled at my chest length blonde hair, which I had straightened that morning, but a few waves were showing already. I stood next to him again and decided to speak.

"Were stuck." I stated the obvious.

"Yah, do you know if this happens often?" He asked, looking over at me. I stared into his brown eyes.

"I assume it doesn't. It's a nice hotel." I answered. He ran a hand through his brown hair and called a number on his phone. I was too focused on his body language to realize how had called a hotel manager. He spoke to me and I jumped out of my reverie.

"They said that we may have to wait a while. We're going to have to wait it out before they get a chance to get up to where we are and check it out." He explained. I nodded.

"Alright." I said. I texted my mom to tell her the news about where I was and told her I would update her when I heard anything new. Putting my phone back into my pocket, where it bulged out noticeably, I sat down on the floor, leaning my back against the glass. "From what I can see we're between the eighth and ninth floors, if I'm counting right." I said, looking at the balconies across from us. I looked down and saw neither of the other elevators was moving too.

I was unusually calm, despite my situation. Even I noticed, but I wonder if he did. I looked over at him. He was standing near the entrance of the elevator, pressing buttons on his Smartphone. His chest was noticeably muscular beneath the blue and white plaid shirt he wore. The dark jeans fit his thighs pretty well and I could see what it would look like without them from here and when he turned around as he moved I got to see more.

We talked casually about things as the hours passed. It was three or so hours later that it was darker and quieter around us. There was less movement on the floors and I yawned an hour later at the lack of activity below and above us. I had found less to watch and less to talk about with this almost stranger. When it reached six hours of sitting and watching, for both of us, I got a nice view when he leaned against the glass across from me, I wanted to sleep. I was tired from the endless nothing we were getting for help out of here. I pulled off my button up shirt and moved over to the small area you walked into, placing it down on the floor as a makeshift pillow. I turned back to him.

"I'm going to lay down here while we wait. It's getting late and I'm tired." I explained.

"No problem. I might end up lying down as well in a few hours if there's no noticeable progress." He said. I nodded again and faced the door as I laid down, my head on the pillow. I curled up so I fit in the tight space. I pushed my butt out towards the glass and my head against the wall.

I watched as she lay down and made herself comfortable. I wanted to do the same, but this space wasn't big enough for me to get that comfortable. The only way I would fit straight out would be to have my feet towards the entrance and my head near the glass, but she had occupied the smaller area so I had room over here, I assumed. I didn't want to seem rude and make her wake up to change places because I was a large person. I sat back against the glass, my head hitting the cold bar.

I watched her sleep, the only thing I could do while we were in here. Her back was open to the air as her hair hit the floor. Her tank top rising low in the back. The small of her back was exposed a little as she moved around in her sleep. The tight jeans covered her, but the top of her blue panties was showing. I didn't mean to get aroused, but in this enclosed place I couldn't help it. I shook my head at myself and looked out at the floors around us. She couldn't have been more than sixteen and here I was, getting uncomfortable in my pants because her shirt went up.

She moaned in her sleep, I looked over and contemplated whether to wake her up. She moved around, curling up. I leaned over, to see if she was still asleep. Her eyes were closed. I looked down and realized I had gotten too close to her, my pants poked out, almost touching her. I groaned in both agitation and angst. This wasn't a place where I could just take care of this. It would have to wait until we got out for me to deal with it. She turned around and opened her eyes. I looked down at her and froze in place, hoping she didn't notice my problem.

"Jared, you have…" She trailed off, glancing down quickly at what I was trying to hide. I didn't know what to do, so I turned back around and faced the glass, wanting her to go back to sleep and forget she saw it. I took off my leather jacket and hung it over the bar to shield the light and view from outside so I could lie down. I was awake when I felt her lean over and put her shirt next to my jacket, which blocked most of the view of the whole floor.

"You didn't have to do that, one was fine for me." I said. She looked at me thoughtfully.

"I know." She said. She went back to her side and I looked down at my problem again. When she leaned over to place her shirt there, she had touched my leg. Now I was harder than before and still had no escape.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Chelle." She answered.

"Nice name." I said.

"Thanks. I already know who you are." She stated.

"I assumed you might." I said. "Are you here to see us this weekend?"

"Yes. I'm from near here and it was a good opportunity." She told me.

"A good opportunity for what?" I asked her. Neither of us was thinking about sleep now, so I thought I would keep the conversation going.

"To meet you." She answered. I stayed silent, thinking over her answer and trying to sleep. Instead I leaned over and touched her cheek. She looked up at me in confusion and I leaned down and kissed her.

He kissed me and I leaned into it. I must've been dreaming, I thought. There was no way Jared Padalecki would be kissing me in an elevator. It wasn't possible. I was corrected when I felt his hands roam my body. I moaned as his hand went under my shirt and up my hips to my bra. He fondled my breasts through my bra and I bit my lip. I leaned forward into the lip, deepening it as best I could. He reacted by quickly moving his hands down and pulling my shirt off over my head. I broke away as he got it off and went back to his body.

I kissed up and down his neck as he unclasped my bra. If this was real I was going to make the best of it. I moved closer to him and straddled his lip. My legs wrapped around his waist and my crotch above his very hard one. I rubbed against him as he caught my lips in his. He pulled my hair as he kissed me and ran a hand up my naked back. I pulled up his shirt and he moved to get it off. When that landed next to us on the elevator floor he pressed me closer against him pushed me on my back on the floor. He kissed down my front until he reached my stomach. He moved his hands up and unbuttoned my jeans. I lifted my legs off the ground as he pulled them down my legs and threw them next to our shirts.

I was left in my panties as he looked me over with lust filled eyes. He leaned over me again and laid on me as he kissed me again on the lips. I ran my hands through his hand and wove my arm around his neck. My other arm went to the bulge in his pants. I rubbed him through his pants and he groaned in my mouth. He moved his hands down to unbutton his jeans and he shook them off, left in thin boxers and I was still in my panties. He grinned at me as he looked down and slowly caught my panties in his hand.

He put his hand inside and stroked. I moaned loudly and moved against him as he put two fingers, then three inside. I pulsed around his fingers and moved to his rhythm. He pulled out and I looked at him as he pulled my panties slowly down my legs and threw them against the wall. He pulled his boxers down and I stared at how massive he was. It was unreal that I was here right now, with Jared, while he was lusting after me. I closed my eyes and felt his hands slide along my legs and when they reached my knees he pulled them apart and he knelt between them. He leaned over me and whispered in my ear.

"No one can see us." He said huskily. I screamed out as he slid in slowly. "It's alright, baby, it'll be better." He said as he sucked on my neck and kissed along my jaw. He thrust into me slowly and pushed a little further inside each time. I moaned as he quickened his pace slightly.

"Oh god!" I cried out. He chuckled in my ear and pounded into me faster. I could hear the slap of his skin against mine with each thrust. He held my head in his hand as he slid in and out of me. I sunk my nails into his back as I wrapped my legs around his waist, letting him penetrate me deeper. He pushed in faster and I could hear his groan as he pounded into me. We went at it that way for five minutes and then I moved. He slowed, and then picked up pace before I shifted beneath him. He stopped and looked at me. I could see a hint of worry in his eyes, as if he was hurting me. I pushed him back and straddled him again. I rode him, bouncing up and down on his thick length. He held my hips so tight there would definitely be bruises there the next day. I twirled my hips and he pushed his hips up into me. I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned down as he moved inside me.

In a quick move, he flipped us back over and thrust in all the way in a deep thrust before he started moving between my legs. He put one hand up my thigh and squeezed right cheek. I squeezed my legs around his hips in return as he hit me harder with each thrust.

"Chelle." He groaned. A few thrusts later and I came around his length a second before he spilled inside me. I breathed heavily as he lay on top of me. He rolled off and pulled me to him, his arm under my head and the other one around me as he spooned me from behind. We lay there, covered in sweat and silent.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"What for?" I asked him. He leaned over and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't even know how old you are, this wasn't ok. I'm married. I've hurt people by doing this." He explained. I looked back at him. "It wasn't all you, you know. And I'm sixteen."

He groaned in frustration. He still held onto me as he ran a hand over his face and cursed to himself. He gripped me harder, like I would disappear if he didn't. "Did you… have you ever done anything like that before?" He asked. He looked so sad, like a puppy as he stared at me. I turned over so I was facing him.

"No I haven't. That was the first time." She said. She knew it would only make him feel worse, guiltier, but she wasn't going to lie to him.

He leaned in and grabbed my face with his hand as he took my lips in his. He kissed me and leaned his forehead against mine. "No one can know about this." He said.

"No one." I said as I looked into his eyes.


End file.
